Reunion
by WhipItGoode
Summary: What happened to Cole and Isabel after their phone call at the end of the series. Spoilers for Forever. Isabel/Cole pairing


**Isabel**

_Cole._  
>Isabel kept her foot down on the pedals hard, it was because she was hurrying to get anywhere but she was afraid if she took it off her feet would start shaking. Her whole body tensed into a rigid form. Her face set and determined. She should have been thinking of what her parents would do when they found her gone, or maybe whether if Grace and Sam would be back by the time she reached Beck's house but her mind was finally cleared of the many things she'd usually have on her mind to one constant thought.<br>_Cole._  
>Though hearing his voice had reassured her she wanted to see him. For all she knew he could be still hurt or injured. She pulled up into the driveway halting the car in a ferocious screech, un-clicked her seatbelt and walked at a fast pace to the door. She found it was unlocked and walked into the familiar rooms. All was dark. She didn't stop she walked across to the stairs and travelled her way down into an empty night filled hallway. But Isabel saw one room which light flooded out of from a slightly ajar door. <em>Cole's<em> room.  
>Her feet carried her before her mind could and she swung open the door.<br>Cole was sitting on his bed writing notes in a small book wearing plain cargo pants. He was shirtless but there were a few bandages around him.  
>He looked up and smiled lazily.<br>"Hey" he said.  
><em>Cole<em>.  
>Isabel didn't answer. Cole searched her eyes for something.<br>"Sam and Grace aren't back yet" he said, trying to draw a reaction from her.  
>Coming back to earth Isabel almost pounced on him wrapping her arms around his body, digging her head into his chest and breathing the wolf smell in.<br>Cole made a soft 'ow' but held her too.

**Cole**

Cole had heard the car pull up into the driveway but until he heard the definite screech of brakes he couldn't be sure whether it was Sam and Grace or if it was Isabel. She hadn't said she'd come but Cole thought she would. As he heard the door open and close he considered waiting for her in some stimulating pose on his bed. After all the bandages around his body added a certain manly element to him though honestly he had added some for no reason but to look like a wounded hero. But he decided to continue what he was doing and wrote a final few points about the wolf cure in his book when the door opened.  
>Cole head shot up. Amazingly gorgeous as usually she stood wearing a parka and jeans that accentuated her lovely eyes. Her mascara was smudged- no doubt from the crying that had taken place les s than half an hour ago. But there he stood before he no longer a tragically beautiful girl but rather someone he knew almost inside out, a recovering noble girl.<br>"Hey" he said.  
>She stood and stared at him, her hand still on the door. He waited for a moment for anything to happen.<br>"Sam and Grace aren't back yet" he said.  
>Then it was a blur. She jumped on his bed knees around his legs and arms around his waist with her head planted in his chest. He tried to not tense from the pain but he let out a little 'ow' but ignored it drawing his arms around her too. For a moment he thought she was crying but she was just breathing heavily, maybe resisting the sobs.<br>"I'm here" he said soothingly, not knowing what to actually say in moments like these. He had admitted the things between them and she had responded positively. The last time he had a relationship that was actually serious was- well not the past five or so girls he'd been with before.  
>Isabel raised her head. She hadn't cried but her eyes were brimming with water.<br>Cole smiled at her and kissed her softly, his hand at the back of her head tilting it up gently. Isabel deepened it and put her arms around his neck.  
>Cole compared this kiss to all the kisses they had and found himself please, indulging himself more in her. After a while he rested a hand on her waisted and leaned back falling onto the bed.<br>Isabel raised her head to rest it on his chest and he accommodated her.  
>"What will your parents do to you" he said with a false disapproving tone as he started to stroke her hair. She laughed. An actual laugh. But Cole thought it was something he could get used to and smiled at the thought.<br>"Probably burn me on a stake" she answered. Cole realised she was lying on top of him and tried not to ruin the moment obviously turned on. He held her tighter readjusting himself for a moment.  
>"I'll keep you safe" he breathed out that it barely counted as a whisper. She paused for a moment and then came up to kiss him again.<br>Long and slow.  
>He remembered how many times he compared them to Sam and Grace. Destined. Everlasting. Healthy. Those were the words his used to describe the way he saw Sam and Grace together. He'd never have thought it but Isabel and him definite. Not what Sam and Grace were exactly but something of his one right. Unique. Like a dwarf hippopotamus.<br>He laughed softly and Isabel broke the kiss slowly.  
>"What is it?" she asked. Cole laughed again.<br>"Nothing" he said and before he protested kissed her again. Their kisses got deeper, his fingers explored every part of her hair as they enjoyed the other's company. Cole felt something turn inside of him, a deep feeling that ran through his bones and veins. He began to put a hand inside her shirt and trailing up- up- up-  
>"Cole?"<br>Cole sat up and Isabel nearly fell off the bed. The voice was both surprised and scolding as Cole saw Sam and Grace standing in the doorway. Sam stood there still as if recovering from shell shock that Cole was still alive. Grace stood with folded arms and a disapproving look. Classic mummy and daddy, Cole thought. This was only reconfirmed as Grace opened her mouth to speak.  
>"You should have called"<p>

**A/N: I think there are like five other stories in the Wolves of Mercy Falls. But I recently finished the series and I love Isabel and Cole. Probably cause Cole, is an egotistic, hot, singing, brainiac. Totally my type. But at the end I had to get out what I think happened with them after the book ended.**


End file.
